Arranged Marriages and Imprints
by natalie2519
Summary: Why did we have to form alliances, why did we even become wolves? I didn't know the answers to these questions but I did know that I didn't want to get married, especially to the jerk alpha from the La Push pack.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped on my best friends back as we ran to the Jones house and we fell over laughing.

"You're such a weirdo." He said and ruffled my hair as we ran to our alpha's house.

We walked into there house and I sat down next to Tyler A.K.A Bubba. I gave him the name cause he was biggest of all of us and our almighty alpha.

"Hey Bubba." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Hello Lucy." He said and then looked at the rest of the pack, which consisted of four other people.

My best friend, Brayden.

Our Beta Anthony.

Third in command Micheal.

And our youngest and shyest Christopher also my younger brother.

"So what's the meeting about Ty?" Micheal asked stuffing his face.

"We're going to La Push, to form a alliance." Tyler said and we all froze. Everybody turned to me and I gulped.

"Oh boy." I said and ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I had to get married sooner or later but seriously, I'm only 18. I sat in my bed covering my face with my hands and I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw Tyler.

"Bubba, I don't want to get married." I said and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked down at his left hand to see his silver wedding band around his ring finger.

"How's Allison?" I asked him about his pregnant wife from the Cheyenne pack. They got married two years ago.

"She's good, I can't believe she's already 5 months along." He said with his blissfully happy smile.

"I'm going to be a aunty." I said happy.

"Yep, midget." He said and I glared at him. I was 6' 1'' yet I was considered a midget cause all the guys were at least 6' 5'' but Tyler was seven feet.

"I hate you." I said and hit his arm.

"Oh you know I'm kidding." He said and ruffled my hair.

"When are we going?" I asked and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Well we have to leave in...2 hours." He said and I gave him a glare.

"You are kidding!" I yelled and he ran out of the door.

I sighed frustrated and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and turned the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Anthony yelled and I just flipped him off.

"Go to hell." I said and put on the big bang theory.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." He said and I turned to glared at him.

"Well I don't see you having to meet your soon to be husband in two hours, Bastard." I muttered the last part and he just walked away.

"She's in a bad mood." I heard him whisper to someone.

"I am not!" I yelled back at him.

"Shut up dude." I heard Chris say and he walked into the room, sitting next to me on the couch.

"You ready?" He asked and I shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me into him. It wasn't fair he was two years younger then me yet he was way bigger then me.

"It'll be fine." He said and I sighed.

The next two hours flew by faster then I would have liked. Soon we were all phased running to the La Push Reservation.

Everyone was thinking about random things but I knew it was to get my head off of what was going to happen. I just kept my mind blank running through the forest. When we hit the border we could already smell them and I had to keep myself from snarling. Wolf packs aren't really friendly with each other. The Cheyenne pack and us are friends but in wolf form we only have an alliance, nothing else.

We stopped when a wolf howled and we waited for them to find us. Tyler phased back throwing on his cutoffs when the other pack showed up, they had one more wolf then us, but we aren't here to fight.

"We aren't here to fight." Tyler said.

'We come in peace.' Brayden said and like a alien peace sign, the one where you separate your fingers came up in his mind and we all kept ourselves from wolf laughing.

'Stop it Brayden.' I said and nudged him.

"We came to make a alliance." He said and a big black wolf phased and pulled on his cutoffs.

"I'm Samuel." He said and stuck out his hand. They shook and I saw the guy I was going to have to marry.

'If I run away now, do I still have to get married to that guy?' I asked in my mind.

'Yes now shut up.' Micheal thought and I growled at him.

"I'm Tyler." He said.

'Don't you mean Bubba.' I thought and a wolf grin spread on all our faces.

'We can never be serious can we.' Chris thought.

'Nope.' We all thought at the same time.

"Please come to my house and we can talk." Sam said and Tyler nodded and turned and came towards us.

"Okay guys." He said and phased.

'Don't think I didn't see you guys fooling around.' He said and we all looked at each other scared and followed him.

When we got to the little cottage right outside of the forest Tyler phased and we were all hesitant looking at the pack. I sighed going behind the trees with the rest of my pack and phased.

"Don't worry Lulu." Brayden said and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. We walked through the trees, me in the middle of all of them, like they were protecting me from something. I don't know that's the way they've always been.

"You have a girl in your pack?" One of them said.  
>"Yes, don't you?" Tyler asked looking back at me.<p>

"Well yeah, but we thought she was the only girl werewolf to ever exist." He replied.

"No, there is a girl in every pack." Tyler explained.

"Then why is there no history of them?" Samuel asked.

"Cause they were considered useless, only used for alliances." Tyler explained again.  
>"So how are we supposed to this alliance thing?" Sam asked.<p>

"Well the female of one pack, has to marry the alpha of the other."

"Well then let me just call the other pack." Sam said and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"The other pack?" I asked.

"Oh we separated, a we have some...issues." He said.

"Well who is the true alpha?" Tyler asked.

"Why does it matter? You're going to marry Leah anyways." He said and Tyler shook his head.  
>"I'm already married to someone of the Cheyenne pack." He said.<p>

"Well Jacob is the true Alpha." One of them replied.

"Then can we speak to him?" Tyler asked and Samuel nodded and walked away.

"See you don't have to marry that guy after all." Micheal said and I hit his stomach cause he was standing next to me.

We waited fifteen minutes and they still weren't here so I just sat on the ground cause we were all just standing there awkwardly. I pulled Brayden down and everyone followed. The other pack just shrugged and sat down as well. It was like there was a silent boundary line around us. We were on one side they were on the other.

I sighed, this was definitely going to be interesting.

We waited another ten minutes before three other people came, with Sam following.

We all stood up except for me, cause I didn't want accept let alone embrace my fate. Brayden grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"I'm Jacob, this is my pack, Leah and Seth." He said and Tyler nodded towards him.  
>"I'm Tyler and my pack, Anthony, Micheal, Brayden, Christopher and Lucy." Tyler said pointing to each of us.<p>

"Well I have been told of the situation but I can't build an alliance with you, I have an imprint but maybe someone without an imprint can." Jacob said.

"No only the true alpha will work." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"I guess that means we're done here, so I guess I'm going home." I said and tried to turn but Brayden pulled me to him to stop me from leaving.

"Well I guess we have nothing left to do here." Tyler said and turned back to us.

"Wait!" The girl called and Tyler turned back. "I want to know about the girl wolves, I thought I was the only one." She explained herself.

"Well there are actually a girl in every pack for alliances and such." I told her.

"What do you mean alliances?" She asked.

"There are three packs, you the La Push pack, us the Makah pack and the Cheyenne pack. We are here to join the three packs. Tyler and Allison from the Cheyenne pack are already married and are expecting." I told her.

"Wait we can have kids?" She asked.

"Of course we can." I told her.

"Here, why don't you come in and we can talk more." She told me.

"Okay, I'm Lucy." I told her and stuck out my hand.  
>"Leah." She told me shaking my hand.<p>

We walked into the house and we both started talking.

"So we can have babies? But I haven't had my period in a year." She said.  
>"Yes we can but we don't get our period we go into heat, it sounds really weird but when we meet our mate we start going into heat, not right away but eventually. It's around every couple months." I told her.<p>

"So I just have to find my mate." She said.

"Oh you're mate is Eric from the Cheyenne pack, I would've thought you knew that." I told her.

"When can I meet him?" She asked.

"Whenever you want, we are supposed to join the packs together after all. Eric will be thrilled, he's been waiting for his mate for awhile." I told her.

"Can we go right now?" She asked.

"If you want but, are you sure?" I asked.

"I guess you're right, maybe I should wait a couple days." She said mostly to herself.

"Yes because you have to marry him." I said to her and she looked up.

"But what if we don't like each other?" She asked.

"Well it was said that way back, one of the couples absolutely despised each other so one of the spirits made it a rule that every couple will like, love and cherish each other, and it's been that way since. It's practically impossible to hate your mate." I explained.

"So I'm forced to like him?" She asked.

"Well kind of, most people believe it's that the spirits picked the babies especially so they know they love each other, it's like finding your soul mate but already knowing it." I told her.

"So like imprinting?" She asked.

"Kind of but imprints can be broken as you already know." I told her.

"Wait imprints can be broken?" She asked.

"Of course." I said like it was obvious.

"How?"

"Well you just have to stay away from your imprint long enough. If the imprint isn't that strong it might only take a couple days." I told her.

"That stupid bastard." She said and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sam we were a thing, then he imprinted on my cousin." She sneered.

"Well that happened because you aren't meant to be together, you're meant to be with the alpha of another pack." I told her.

"So about Jacob." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about the whole imprinting thing, it's not meant to be anyways, I mean she's a fucking leech." Leah said and I chocked.

"He imprinted on a vampire?" I asked.

"Well half vampire, the things a freak." Leah said disgusted.

"Oh my god, that's gross." I said and gagged.

"Tell me about it, she practically ate her way out of her mothers stomach." Leah said and I ran outside and threw up everything in my stomach.

"Hey are you okay?" Christopher's comforting voice whispered to me moving my hair back.

"That's disgusting." I whispered and spat out the taste.

"What is?" He asked rubbing my back.

"Whatever his faces imprint." I gagged again, then buried myself in his arms.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard the voice of Bubba and I felt him rubbing my back.

"Oh my God, okay, I just need some water." I whispered and spat on the ground. I walked cautiously back into the house and sat down.

"Want some water?" Leah asked and I nodded.

She went and got me a glass and I resisted the need to throw up and swallowed down the water.

"That's disturbing, how can the spirits make the alpha male imprint on the enemy?" I said and shook my head.

"I know but how long are you staying for?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Well since we aren't making an alliance, I would guess a couple hours, my pack would probably be gone already but they don't want to leave me here alone." I explained and she nodded.

"Can you maybe stay for a couple days and you could maybe introduce me to the Cheyenne pack?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course, let me just go talk to my pack." I said and we both walked outside talking and smiling like there wasn't a whole bunch werewolves that want to make alliances with each other.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could stay for a couple days so I can introduce Leah to the Cheyenne pack." I told them and they nodded.

"Okay, but someone needs to stay with you." Ty said and I nodded.

"Okay who's going to stay with me?" I asked and they all turned away because they have either imprints or girlfriends except for Brayden, who hasn't imprinted and still doesn't have a girlfriend.  
>"I guess I'll stay with you." Brayden said and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"What a great best friend." I said and turned away from them.

"Aw whatever, bye guys we'll see you in a couple days." Brayden said and I waved them off and walked back into the house.

Brayden stood behind me as I stood in the house where a couple of them were still sitting including Leah.

"Okay you guys can stay at my house, we have a guest room you can use." Leah said and we nodded and walked to her house with her.


End file.
